The Hunter's Mark
by carmynsorena
Summary: What if the hunter's mark that Scar gave Lex had another purpose? What if this purpose was only known by the elder council and by the bad bloods? And why would the bad bloods know this secret?
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Mark

Disclaimer: I do not own Alien, Predator, or anything affiliated with either franchise.

Author Notes: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfiction ever. So, I will apologize now for and spelling, grammar, or syntax error that I may make but don't catch in proofreading. I would also like to go ahead and apologize for any cannon details I may get wrong. This story will play host to a variety of goody badness, i.e. bad language, violence, nudity, and possibly sex (still contemplating that one). So, this story will be rated M for a reason. You have been warned… So please enjoy the story.

The Hunter's Mark

Chapter 1

Lexx had been in a daze since the Queen sank below the surface of the ice cover ocean. 'So, this is where it ends' she thought, as the cold was starting to make itself known through the adrenaline that was fading fast from her form. She sits next to the large predator, that she had come to think of as her own; since they had emerged from that god forsaken pyramid.

In the back of her mind, she knew she needed to start back to the Piper Maru, but something just would not let her leave him. Scar, her Yautja. Or at least that is how she thought of him, as hers. Yautja, that's what he called his race; Remembering, back to when he had removed his mask with a funny little small on her face.

(flashback)

 _They had made it out of the blast zone, and it was so quiet after the explosions that had decimated that whaling station, with only ramshackle parts of it still standing. Both were breathing hard from the exertion and their breaths seemed overly loud to her in this silence. Silence that seemed deafening, until she heard what sounded like a pressure release valve discharging. That is when she turned to look at him, and realized he was removing his mask._

 _She had held her breathe as the silver apparition lowered, and she released it as she thought 'he does not look that scary'. He roared loudly in her face. Her guess was to see if she would become frighten of him after seeing his face. She didn't. She wasn't afraid but, perhaps cautious and curious. She asked his name and what he was, then took a moment to really look at him while she waited for an answer._

 _He tilted his head in a canine-like manner as if he was just as curious about her. She wondered what he thought of her, what he was thinking, and whether he would answer her. Just as she thought that he wouldn't answer her, he emitted a series of clicks and a trill, that sounded like 'Sschaarrr'. "Sschaarr, Scar" she repeated as if testing the word as he nodded. "Well, Scar, my name is Alexa Woods, but you can call me Lexx. And just as she had, he repeated her name as if committing it to memory. There was a Small lull as the two of them assessed the other, and then she asked again, "what are you?" He looked at her and said something that sounded like Yautja. She tried pronouncing it correctly. And it must not have been it right, because he let out a trill and by the shaking of his shoulders as he continued to trill. She just knew he was laughing at her. So, Lexx, frowned, squared her shoulders, and tried again. This time she must have gotten it correct or at least close because he nodded, even though she could still here a few trills coming from him._

 _During their exchange, Lexx had to admit to herself that she liked this 'Yautja.' Who knew that this big brute of an alien could snicker like a school girl, but aside from that, he had helped and saved her. He wasn't all that frightening from an ally point of view. He was tall, very tall, probably around seven feet or very close to it. From what she could tell about his armor, he looked very fit. His long strong legs would have made him natural at climbing, something she could appreciate. He had hair-like ropes that dangled from his head that reminded her of dreadlocks. His face was typical for one of his kind, she guessed and his reptilian features didn't bother her. But it was his yellow eyes that were the most mesmerizing. He had his warrior make on his forehead, displayed proudly for all to see. She was slightly intrigued by his mandibles, but continued her assessing. From his broad shoulders and chest down his strong arms and muscular legs, he looked every bit of what a warrior should be to her._

 _His movement drew her attention. He was removing something for his waist as he moved closer to her. It was a finger of one of those things with a bit of their green glowing acid blood glistening on the tip. He held it aloft in front of her as if waiting on her to decide something. She looked up at him and her eyes were drawn to the mark on his forehead. She remembered that they had seen him mark himself and Sebastian had explained that it was a rite of passage, while on the hunt. She assumed that he was now giving her the choice on whether to be marked as a warrior of the hunt or not._

 _Thinking that he was willing to bestow an honor of his people on her, she agreed presenting her cheek to him. Other than a slight wince when the acid touched her skin, she showed no reaction to being marked and Scar gave a small purring trill at her lack of reaction. As she looked up at him after the marking, he smoothed one clawed finger over her cheek admiring his handiwork with another of those purring trills._

 _In the very next instant there was crashing and breaking, as they looked over towards the remains of the whaling station to see the alien queen tearing through what was left to get to them. (end of flashback)_

Sitting here with Scar after everything that has happened to them, even though she knew he was dying, she could not help the small smile that graced her lips as she traced the mark on her cheek. The mark he had given her, the mark that seemed to send warm tingles through her as she stroked it.

After everything, she knew with increasing certainty that she could not leave him until he drew his last breath. She owed him that much, not to leave him unconscious and dying from his injuries. 'Yes, I owe him that much 'she thought as she leaned over Scar and traced his mark with her fingers. And the tingling sensation she had been trying to ignore intensified into a burning pulse and then subsided. She had a moment to wonder after the sensation, when suddenly the whole area erupted in light and figures started to decloak around her and Scar.

The one that materialized in front of her looked older and more battle worn then the others. She assumed that he must be some kind of leader, or elder for Scar's people. He held a weapon out in front of her. It was a combo stick spear like the one she had used back at the pyramid before Scar had made her one out of an alien tail. Raising to her feet in front of the elder, she watched him cautiously. The elder caused the spear to contract and the presented it to her. She took it with a slight bow, and the elder turned to leave.

The others had just started to reach for Scar, when she reacted on instinct. If she had been thinking clearly, she probably wouldn't have done it but she was not thinking. She was reacting. With a roar and a twirl, she used the extending of the combo stick to push the one closest to Scar away. She stabbed two of the figures on either side of her with a rocking side to side motion. All the while, situating her stance over Scar's prone form, screaming and roaring that they would not take him from her. At some signal that she missed, the other warriors backed off as the elder approached her.

(Elders POV)

The little soft meat ooman took us but surprise. We had watched their progress through the pyramid, and the destruction of the hard meat queen. We did not expect this level of fight from her. She was acting like a Yautja female protecting a pup or a mate. 'What had gotten into this ooman to try and take on so many blooded warriors' I thought as I approached the female again. But that is when I saw it and told my warriors to back away.

The hunter's mark on her cheek had a faint glow. I don't know how it is possible but the hunter's mark on her cheek was blossoming into a mating mark. I didn't think it could happen with this species. This was Bad Blood territory, they are the ones that mix with other species. I would have to make inquires and assess the situation, but first I needed to subdue this ooman before she manages to injure any more of my warriors. She has already hurt three of them and I would not have thought it possible for her to do. But then again, she has the look of one defending her mate.

I approached the ooman and she swung the combo stick to keep me back. She emitted an impressive growl for one so small. I started forward again and this time I catch the spear as she swung it as me. I used the momentum of her swing to pull her of balance, spin her and trap her against me with the spear. She struggled to try and break my hold but I am stronger, but the fact that I am stronger than her did not stop her from trying. I will admit that, I was impressed at the strength she had concealed in her small body as I held her trapped against me. I spoke to her in her language and immediately she subsided and stopped fight.

(Lexx-POV)

I really don't know what came over. One minute I'm accepting the spear from the elder and the next I am fighting Yautja and even manage to wound a few. The elder approaches me again and all I know is that I can't let them take Scar from me. So, I swing out with the spear and he dodges but keeps coming. I swing out again, but his time he catches it and uses it to trap me against him so that he can drag me from over Scar. I try to struggle but he is to strong. Then he leans down and says" Stop! Or he will die" in English, and with those words I loses the will to fight. The elder also said that they would heal him and take me with them. Before I can think to question him about it, he calls over one of the others that can forward to shoot something in my arm, and then my world goes dark…


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunter's Mark – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, Predator, or anything Affiliated with either franchise.

Author's Note: First I would like to apologize for misspelling Lex in the last chapter. All I can say for my self is that I like it spelled with two x's. Second, I would like to say that I am trying to set up a set schedule for updating. I am hoping for every two weeks but I will try to make sure it is not much longer than that. Third, I'd like to say thank you for the review and favorite. -Carmyn

Chapter 2

Elders POV

Turning to the nearest of my men.

"Daikar, have them taken aboard and treated. Also, Have the medic implant a translator in the female. I have things to attend to before we rendezvous with the other council member ships."

" _But Elder Marr, we should leave her behind, she is ooman, she is unworthy, and she is of an inferior species. She's…"_

"DAIKAR! She is a warrior, A fully blooded warrior. WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT SHE IS AND IS NOT? HOW MANY HUNTS HAVE YOU PARTICIPATED IN?"

" _None Elder."_

"She and Scar have killed a hard meat Queen! I 'll not listen to a young unbloodied whelp, with no hunts tell me who is worthy and who is not. Now see to it my orders are obeyed."

With that Daikar and the others loaded them into the ship.

I walked through the corridors automatically, deep in thought. my mind racing replaying the scenes from the surface of the human planet. I must admit I was not expecting this. My thought processes are so overwhelmed that I didn't really see any of my trip through the ship. I was in my chambers sinking into my favorite chair before I realized it.

I worry that the future of my nephew has just gotten infinitely more complex. From what I know I should be happy for him. He has found a mate even though neither him nor the female know it yet. This is not good. This has not happened in a long time.

Most for the generations now don't know of this history. Our current leader of the Elder Council has seen to that.

The way M'Cek runs the council so much of our heritage has been lost. Over the centuries, I have tried to keep records of most of proud culture. So, that it does not wind up lost to time. It is one of the reasons I joined the council. There are very few on the council that remember the old ways. All the ones that did not fall in line with M'Cek 's way of thinking have been killed in battle with the Kiande Amedha, ostracized as bad bloods, or hiding their feelings like me.

It's a shame what he has reduced us to. Our race was once strong and eclectic. We had cities and an empire. We had the ultimate in technology, science, medicine, art, and literature. We had so much but now, 200 years later under M'Cek, we are reduced to a few hundred warrior ships. All this lost to his obsession with the hard meats. Yes, I believe that the hunt is important, but not for the reasons M'Cek and his supporters have cultivated are youth to believe. They believe the only purpose of the hunt is for trophy and status. but the only reason for a trophy and status is to attract a mate.

We have more unmated Yautja now than ever before, and I believe it is because of M'Cek 's views on species mixing. If things continue like this, we will be extinct in but a few short centuries.

I remember when M'Cek first voiced his views on it. It was a few months after M'Cek took over as head of the council. He, my elder brother wolf, and my cousin Teka had just finished their 20th hunt.

During their hunt the encounter a human warrior named Wyatt Earp. He had assisted in their hunt. I don't have all the details of what happened but from what I remember wolf telling me. Teka had given the mark to Wyatt and it had glowed and they mated. Wolf told me that M'Cek was very upset at tis and convened a special meeting of the council to deem Wyatt unfit to mate Teka because he was human. I don't know much about what happen after that council meeting. Only that the following night Wolf came to me with his infant pup and asked me to raised him. Wolf said the M'Cek had Teka, Wyatt, and himself declared bad blood and they had to leave the ship. That was many years ago, And I have watched over Scar in his stead. Now, Scar faces a similar situation.

Maybe it is time I tried to contact my brother. His son is sure to have need of his guidance.

I need to also contact any allies, I have within the council. It is time things changed. I can only hope they change in Scar's favor.

GPOV- In the Med bay

"Elder Marr, wants them healed and he said for you to implant a translator in the female." Daikar sneered to the medic.

"We will take it from here" the lead medic replied as Daikar stormed from the med bay.

"That unbloodied whelp will never get to his first hunt with attitude like that." The lead remarked to his team as they moved their patients to medical beds. Every one of them made so form of noise to consent. The team had no sooner got Scar loaded on to the medical bed, when a low droning alarm pierced the air. For a moment, every one froze, and then the med bay was a flurry of activity as all the medics knew that alarm well.

"Place the female in a rejuvenation tube quickly. We must operate to save him." The lead medic yelled to his two of his team. He calls for assistance and a containment vessel. Through the log procedure, if anyone had been watching the human female they would have noticed that every time Scar's vitals dropped hers' doubled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hunter's Mark Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own Aliens, Predator, or anything affiliated with either franchise.

Author's Note: Hello Everyone, I'd like to address a couple issues that has made me very happy and very depressed. First, I'd like to thank all the ones who have favorited and followed this story. It makes me Happy. Second, even though that has made me happy, I'm depressed and wondering if I should continue this story. I have not gotten any feedback on this story. I would like to know if you are enjoying it, if you have any opinions about my story. So, I ask that you please read and review. I am wondering if this story is worth continuing? Thanks! – Carmyn

Chapter 3

(Elders POV –2days later, Elder's Quarters)

I don't have much time, because of M'Cek and his bastard whelp Daikar. If I had have known that Daikar was M'Cek 's bastard whelp I would never have allowed him on my ship. I should have known something was up when M'Cek asked me to take him. M'Cek claimed he had to many young unbloodied warriors aboard his ship and asked if I could take a contingent of 20 unbloodied.

He knew I had a thing for teaching the young and used that to get 19 spies and his bastard on board my ship. I took them, trained them, and even allowed many of them to have their first hunts. So, they could have blooded status. Oh, what a fool I was. Now all but two of the original twenty have blooded status. Daikar and his idiot friend Korek.

But the fact that Daikar is unbloodied isn't stopping him from leading a group of spies against me. I still find it hard to believe that, but Daikar has been monitoring all my transmissions and reporting back to his father ever since he came aboard. I am just glad I had the good sense to have them watched. I was just worried about them causing fights and disorder among my warriors, not them trying to start a mutiny on my ship.

One of my loyal warriors came to warn me about Daikar. I had Tovokok to infiltrate that group to watch over them and make sure they were not starting trouble. After Tovokok reported to me today, I told him to lay low within the group and to continue to gather information and not to let his true allegiance know. I told him that when the time is right his information will go a long way toward changing that our society for the better. Tovokok reported that he was there when Daikar reported to his father and M'Cek charged Daikar with gathering the warriors and taking the ship as quietly as possible before we rendezvous with the other council ships. M'Cek wants me silenced and in custody before the other council members hear of it. He doesn't want the other council members to know about Scar and his mate because it will bring up too many questions and may cause them to reexamine this false history he has been teaching the younger generations. It is for these reasons that I must leave my ship and take Scar and his mate with me.

I know it won't be long before they come here to relieve me of my command, but I won't be here. I'll have the warriors still loyal to me transfer Scar and his mate to my personal shuttle from the medical bay. I can keep them safe in the stasis tubes on board the shuttle until they are fully regenerated and safely away from the ship. Then I will give the order that my loyal are to blend into the ranks of these traitors until the time is right. I will give Tovokok command over my loyal warriors and this should keep them safe until I can act against M'Cek and Daikar. I will not let them take me quietly. I still have some friends on the council. If I can get away and contact the other council members I may yet be able to challenge M'Cek. I also must pull my archive of our history from the computer core, so that they cannot erase the only untainted records of our history. I also must contact my brother Wolf again, I am sure he would love to be a part of taking down M'Cek. I can do that from the shuttle, but first I must finish gathering my weapons and armor and stop by the armory to get gear for Scar and his mate.

G POV (Command Center of the ship)

"Fellow warriors I have news of betrayal. I have been contacted by the Elder Council Leader and appointed by him to take command of this ship. Elder Marr has been charged with harboring a bad blood on board this ship. The council leader M'Cek wants him detained to answer for his crimes. I will need a unit of warriors to come with me to the elder's quarters so that we may take that traitor into custody. This has been mandated by the elder council. "spouted Daikar, as he held up the pad with the council orders. As Daikar expected there was murmuring among the warriors on what they should do. There were also comments on the elder's innocence, but in the end, it did not matter. Daikar had orders for the council and no one wanted to defy the council.

Then alarms started blaring through the command center. Daikar immediately went into barking orders to find out what was happening. The communications officer told Daikar that the elder personal shuttle had just been launched without a flight plan and Elder Marr was not responding to hails. Daikar yelled for the shuttle to be shot down and a small but intense battle between the ships was underway. It continued for several minutes until the elder's shuttle could knock out the generator for the weapons system. The helmsman replied "sir, the weapons are down, but the shuttle has sustained significate damage and his on route to the closest habitable moon in this system. Do you wish to pursue it?"

In a tone that had most of the warriors in the command centering shuddering in disgust, Daikar replied, "No, Send the Hard Meat Hybrid we have in storage down to that moon. We will not have to waste the resources to pursue him it will take care of our runaway traitor. After it is launched, resume course to rendezvous with the other council ships."

AN: Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunter's Mark ch.4

Disclaimer: I do not own Aliens, Predator, or anything affiliated with either franchise.

Author's Note: Hello everyone, first I'd like to apologize for my absence. I have been dealing with my divorce and have been too distracted to write. I needed to take some time to get back in the swing of things. I will do my best to get back to updating on a regular schedule. So, to start things off here is a short teaser chapter. Carmyn.

(Inside the shuttle on the habitable moon)

(Lex POV)

Consciousness came back to me slowly and I kept my eyes closed to assess my situation. My body felt sluggish yet weightless and I could hear voices. The voices were weird to hear as if I was hearing the voice but with a kind of English overlay like those old-timey kung-Fu films. Everything all the sounds I could hear, has that muffled echo quality like being underwater.

Wait … underwater … weightless … my eyes shot open as I looked down at my body and surrounding environment. I was floating in a tank of clear fluid but I could breathe it. This must be some kind of stasis tube, but why am I in it? Did I get hurt?

Okay Lex, calm down and think. I am okay, and can breathe. Nothing hurts, and the last thing I remember is… is… Scar… the Queen… the Elder… He stopped me from attacking the ones who tried to take Scar.

He said," be still or he will die."

Scar, is he okay?

Is he still alive or did he die from his injuries?

I have to know. I feel like I owe him. I need to know he is okay, but, first, I need to get out of this tube.

I heard voices earlier maybe they are still around. This fluid makes my movements sluggish; but if I can hit the glass hard enough maybe they will hear it and release me then I can look for Scar. Now to get their attention.

(Scar POV)

"That is what happen to the best of my knowledge and you will have to be patient with her until she accepts the bond and mating is complete. I have given the knowledge module for mating with her species. I know this is a lot to take in nephew but, you are a blooded warrior now and you have an incomplete mating bond. You will have to consummate it or it will slowly drive you both crazy until it is."

"I understand, Uncle." I said.

Then a thump got our attention. Followed by another louder one, and several more that got progressively louder.

"Sounds as if you mate is awake. She is a feisty one, I like her. Let's go let her out, shall we?"

"Yes, Uncle." I said following him to the stasis area.

A/N: Thank you for reading, please review and a new chapter will be up in a few days.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunter's Mark Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own alien/Predator or anything affiliated with either franchise.

Author's note: I would like to thank all those that added hunter's mark to your favs and/or started following this story. so much for the support. I'd also like to give a special shout out to last update's reviewers.

Zerousy and Kyuubi123

Thank you so much for your kind words, they motivate me more than you know.

-Carmyn

(Scar POV)

I awoke with a jolt, instantly recognizing the med bay stasis tube I was in. I look out to see my uncle Elder Marr standing in front of me. I don't how I got here but Uncle will fill me in and I will find out what happened after I was impaled by the Queen's tail. I don't remember much just bits and pieces and what must have been hallucinations caused by my injury. Uncle must have used the control because the decompression cycle has started and the bio gel is starting to drain.

I only have a few more minutes to wait and I will have answers. Lex… Her name floats though my mind. I wonder what happened to her? Did she survive, and surprisingly, I want to know where she is right now.

I don't know why but it agitates me that I don't know anything especially concerning her and her safety.

My thoughts were brought to a halt by the soft hiss of the stasis tube opening.

"Scar, it is good you are healed and awake. There is much I must tell you, but first let me start the process to bring your little ooman out of stasis." Said Uncle Marr

At the words "your little ooman" my attention shot to what uncle was doing, and then I could see the hibernation shield on the 2nd stasis tube release. there she was floating in the stillness of bio gel still in stasis. The weight of concern that was on my chest lifted. I stood in front of her tube and placed my hand on it. She looked like this wild fierce creature, worthy of worship, and my blood wants to claim her as mine.

"Scar, there are things we should discuss while the computer brings her out of stasis. It will have to be done slowly so she is not damaged. This will take several hours. We will check on her once stasis has ended." Stated uncle

"I understand, Uncle" I responded.

(time jump- 4hours later.)

"That was the final stage and she will be awake within the hour." Uncle responded while checking Lex's tube.

I couldn't help but stare at her floating in the now warm and moving bio gel. I was a little mesmerized watching her breathe the bio gel. This mesmerizing creature is my mate. Uncle has explained how the mark can work on other species and even though she is still a soft meat ooman. I remember the strength and courage she displayed in the pyramid. For a ooman I guess she is good looking, but it is remembering her fierceness that makes me want her.

Had I have known the mark would work that way with her, would I still have marked her? And I can't help but think I would. She proved her worthiness in that pyramid. Also, there is the story uncle has told me of her attacking the other Yautja warriors that tried to move me. Uncle has let me see the playback and she was impressive. I think Uncle took a little too much pleasure and humor telling me that.

"Scar! Whelp, have you not heard me speaking to you?" Uncle yelled getting my attention.

"I was distracted, you were saying? I asked.

Uncle trilled a laugh that irritated me as he said "I sure you were distracted. You can see your mate more when she wakes, but you need to assimilate more knowledge modules about her and her species before you can complete the bond. In the meantime, lets finish going over those modules in the front compartment."

Annoyed, I followed uncle to the front compartment.

It took 30 minutes to assimilated all the data and I was trying to decide on the best course to claim her. I wondered how she would react to find out that she was now my mate. Would she be submissive or would she fight it? Would she allow the bond to be completed or would I have to force her? I do not want to force her she is a blooded warrior with a hunt to her credit. What I want is her willingly to bond and be my partner for all hunts. I was pondering this and about to ask uncles' advice, when a muffled thump sounded from the rear compartment.

I look at my uncle as another thump was heard and several more that got progressively louder.

Uncle let out another one of those annoying trill laughs and said, "it sounds as if your mate is going to be quite feisty. How about we go let her out. "

All the while he is walking to the rear compartment he is trilling and laughing and for some reason that damn annoying laugh makes my mandibles twitch.


End file.
